


The Convenience of Dating

by running_with_luck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assumed Gender, Gender Identity, Japan, M/M, conbini au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: Lance works at the convenience store Family Mart and there is a regular customer he is head over heels for. She never talks, but she is super hot and so very much Lance's type. Tonight, he finally asks her out on a date- And he's surprised by her answer!





	The Convenience of Dating

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday to my darling. This was written at his request. Please note that this AU takes place somewhere in Japan, most likely Tokyo, where Family Mart is located en mass. For those unfamiliar with Family Mart, it's like a better 7-11. Google images has great references.

“Welcome” Lance said, his customer service tone at its peak optimism. It is 11pm. Every day, without fail, the same girl came into the Family Mart Lance worked at. It was always his shift, since that’s what he could work while going to school, and he always looked forward to seeing her come in. Tonight, he was on shift with Rolo, who cared very little about Lance’s pining personally, as long as he did his job right.

 

The girl had long black hair, just above her shoulders, sharp eyes, and wicked sense of style. She always wore some gothic fashion, typically algonquins, which accented her nape and not so much the lack of boobage. Lance didn’t mind flat chested women, though.

 

What really got Lance going, what made him think he might’ve had a chance with her, was that every time he tried to flirt with, she said nothing. She just sort of shied away, glancing the other way briefly, but he knows (despite what Pidge keeps telling him) that she definitely blushes. She never outwardly rejects him.

 

Actually, Lance never heard her speak. Ever. Not even to request help or say she didn’t need help. Silent as the grave, that one. So, naturally, Lance made it his personal goal to get her name, or at least get her to say anything at all.

 

Tonight was the night, though. He was gonna do it, even if it killed him.

 

Lance texted quickly his friend’s group chat to make sure he wasn’t caught behind the counter texting.

 

Lance: [Guys, she’s back. I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna ask her on a date with me.]

 

Hunk: [Good luck, dude!]

 

That made Lance feel better.

 

Pidge: [Let us know how hard you bomb.]

 

Now Lance absolutely HAD to get her to at least talk to him, or else Pidge would never let him live it down.

 

Lance put his phone away.

 

Now, he just has to wait, since she’s the only one in the store.

 

“How you doin’ tonight?” Lance asked in as smooth of a play boy voice he could muster. Oh yeah~ Lancey Lance putting on his game face tonight!

 

She says nothing, but she does shrug. Well, at least she can hear Lance, right? She put her things on the counter to be tallied up. A water, a cold black coffee, and two egg sandwiches.

 

A girl who eats, then. Who could blame her, though? Egg sandwiches were pretty darn good.

 

When Lance gives her the total, he tries to say something after.

 

“Hey, maybe when-“

 

She already has the money out before Lance has a chance to finish. Thrown off his game, Lance takes the money, and changes it out.

 

“So, what are-“ he starts as he hands her the bag, but she is already turning to leave.

 

Stunned, Lance watched her go.

 

“Tough break, rookie” Rolo jabbed verbally, having watched the whole thing and done nothing to help. Lance was too distracted to come up with a retort.

 

“No… Nuh-uh. Not tonight!” Lance announced as he practically leaps over the door to leave his spot at the register.

 

“Hold down the fort, I’ll be right back!” Lance shouted over his shoulder at Rolo as he bolts out of the convenient store. He’s going to get something out of her if it’s the last thing he does!

 

He jogged down the street he swears he saw her turn down at catches up in no time.

 

“Hey-! Hey, wait!” He shouted as she came into view.

 

The girl stopped and turned, clearly surprised to see Lance there.

 

“W-Will you…” Ugh, panting is sooooo not hot, but damn it, he’s gotta try!

 

He gathered up his courage and said “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

The girl stood there for a long moment, staring at him, questioning him with those sharp eyes. Lance can see her lips part. Finally, she’s going to speak-!

 

“I’m a guy.”

 

A soft, blunt baritone was absolutely not what Lance was expecting.

 

“… What?” Lance was in shock. Surely not. Surely that voice didn’t come from the girl of his dreams-

 

Now she looked annoyed and leaned forward a little bit, as if that would help carry her words.

 

“I’m a guy. My name is Keith.”

 

Keith. A very guy-like name from a very guy-like voice. They had also definitely been the one to say it.

 

“… WHAT?” Lance asked loudly, incredulously.

 

She- No. He. Keith looked even more annoyed than before and turned to walk away.

 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he asked over his shoulder as he sauntered off.

 

What- Oh. His job. Right. He’s standing there in his uniform still.

 

Just as he’s turning to leave, to go back dejected to his phone, he thinks it over.

 

She was a guy all along. A guy named Keith. A very… pretty guy named Keith, with great fashion sense and a body that could fool a guy into thinking he was a chick.

 

Fuck it. He’s already here. Lance turns around again.

 

“You never answered my question!” He shouted down the road. Lance was sure that the people living in these apartments did not appreciate it, but they could come out and tell him as such if they didn’t like it.

 

Keith stopped at the end of the road to turn and look at Lance incredulously.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Always.” Lance stands up a little straighter. “I’m a man of my word. Man or woman, I’ll take you on a nice date.”

 

Keith didn’t seem to know how to respond to that.

 

“Uh… Sure?”

 

Yes! Lance jogged the distance between them to get closer, taking out his tiny case of business cards. The cards themselves were pretty basic. Name, phone number, nothing too much since he made them specifically for asking pretty girls on dates. Pretty guys too it seemed.

 

“Here’s my number” he said as he handed Keith the card, who took it without thinking

 

“I don’t… have a card on me” Keith replies clearly having been unprepared for this moment in his life, though who could actually be prepared for this?

 

“That’s okay. Just text me when you have free time.” Lance turns to leave this time for realsies.

 

“See you later, Keith!”

 

Lance ran back to his job, leaving a very stunned Keith behind.

 

“… Shiro’s not going to believe this” Keith said to himself as he turned again to finally walk home uninterrupted.


End file.
